Married to a Mummy
by nightcrawler247
Summary: Sequel to The Pharaoh's Lover. Naruto and Sasuke have been together for a year now and Naruto is one month pregnant. His friends think he is dead until they come to Egypt for his memorial and run into Naruto at the market. Naruto pretends to have amnesia. Mean while Sasuke can't figure out why him and Naruto are always being separated. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel! You guys reviews were just so touching that I came up with the next 3 sequels. *Gasps* Yes I said three you aren't reading wrong. But here's the catch I need more reviews to fuel my hand to write them. So... REVIEW!**

Naruto slowly woke to the feel of the sun in his eyes shining through the window. He blinked a few times rubbing his eyes with his hand. He looked up to the sight of his husband laying in bed next to him.

Naruto smiled. Gently squeezing out the warm embrace. getting dress quickly and quietly. Making his way out the room through the palace halls in to the kitchen and began to make their breakfast.

While he work Naruto let his mind drifted thinking of their past year together. Shortly after Naruto and Sasuke had spent their time in each others arms Naruto had thought his friends would come look for him soon. unable to face him he had convince Sasuke to leave the tomb.

 _Naruto lay in Sasuke's arms as they talked of what happen while they were apart. While Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto told him of his life since being reborn and Sasuke told how he put together being able to come back to life._

 _Naruto suddenly jumped up as he stopped in the middle of talking about his friends. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke ask concern. "My friends! They're sure to come looking for me! We have to go!"_

After leaving the tomb they had wondered the desert trying to think of where they could stay. When Sasuke had come up with the brilliant idea (If he should say so himself) to stay at the old Oasis hide out.

Naruto had fully agreed with the idea. The best part was they had Orchimaru cast a spell on it when they were still having a secret relationship in their past lives. **(A/N: Orchimaru knew about their relationship).** The spell made it to were only they could find it. Plus they had an exact replica of their old castle in it as well.

 _Naruto and Sasuke walk up to their palace, now made home, hand and hand. They looked at the outside to see it covered in plants, flowers, and dust. The inside promise to be the same. Sasuke hefted the door open as it had been seated for many centuries._

 _Naruto looked at their old hide out with a smile. "A little paint and Mr. Green and well have this place up in no time." Naruto said. Sasuke gave a confused look. "Mr. Who?" He ask not recognizing the name as one of the people Naruto had told him about. Naruto chuckled at the question. "Nothing to worry about. Let's just get started on our home."_

I had taken a few weeks to get everything in shape, but with a little help with Sasuke's powers and Naruto going to the market to buy cleaning supply it had all gone well. They had spent the past year living in that palace.

They tended to try in stay away from the outside world for now seeing as Sasuke knew nothing about it. The only exception was Naruto's trips to the market. They weren't as bored as one might think they would be.

They had many things to entertain themselves. One being Naruto trying to teach Sasuke the language of the present day and how the world had change since he was gone. I was a good thing Naruto's previous job with the Travel Journalist had require him to know so much about different countries they visited from their culture to their language.

 _"H..He.. He-llo. Mi-y n..na-mi name I..is Sasuke." Sasuke stuttered out trying to get the new material Naruto was teaching him. Naruto smiled excitedly "that's good Sasuke! Your starting to get it!" Naruto encourage. "At this rate you'll know the basic by the end of the end of the month!" Naruto said. Sasuke groaned at those words._

Sasuke was actually picking up on English much faster than Naruto had expected. Though Naruto still thought he had a while before he was completely fluent in the language.

Lessons weren't the only thing Sasuke and Naruto did during their spare time. Shockingly their library had survive and the books intact if a little dusty. When that became boring the went swimming or picking fruit from their gardens. Sometimes Naruto would even convince Sasuke to come to the market with him for their other necessities. **(A/N: They paid with jewels laying around the castle and Oasis).** Though they tended to not do that much since Sasuke was getting over his cultural shock. Over all their favorite past time was making love.

 _Naruto panted harshly. Hands gripping the bed sheets. Gripping so hard his finger nails began to cut through the fabric. Sasuke continued his slow, hard thrust. Sending them both to bliss and beyond. With a particular hard thrust to his prostate Naruto come with a shout. Sasuke too came at the feel of Naruto tightening around him. They lay panting in each others arm simply enjoying the after glow. Giving each other slow lazy kiss._

Of course these actions didn't come without a price. Naruto limping sore around the house. Sasuke wincing at the deep scratches marks on his back (which they weren't really complaining about.) Though the biggest being the little bundle of life growing inside Naruto.

Yep you heard right. Naruto was exactly one month pregnant. You see though they never got a chance to test it out in their past life. Before their wedding when Naruto was killed Orchimaru had given him the blessing to have kids.

To say they were excited would be understatement they were over joyed if a little scared. What if they weren't ready? What if they suck at being parent's? Such thoughts were immediately washed away at the sight of each other's smile. Though it didn't help the way they found out.

 _Naruto made a break for the bathroom for the tenth time this week. He emptied his stomach as a worried Sasuke rubbed his back. Holding his hair which he let start growing back out. Hopeing it would give Sasuke a since of normalcy._

 _Once he was done Sasuke gave him s serious look. "Naruto something is seriously wrong. I'm going to have to use magic to see what's the problem. I know you don't want us to be to reliant on it, but I can't see you suffer if I can do something about it." Sasuke reasoned. Naruto simply nodded letting Sasuke do as he pleased._

 _Sasuke did a series of chants and hand signs placing his hand on Naruto's chest. His eyes widened mouth agape as he tried to form words. Naruto taking it the wrong way began to get scarred. What was wrong with him? Was he dying? Did he have a disease? Was his time with Sasuke really going to be cut short by death again?_

 _"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto ask. "I... it's a... It's a..." He stuttered. Naruto's fear shot throw the roof at this. "What! what's wrong?!" He shouted slightly panicking. "It's a baby." Sasuke whispered out. Naruto mouth dropped open._

They were anything but prepared for the news. They spent the first couple of days doing nothing but research. Looking for any and everything on babies and pregnancies. Going so far as to buy out an entire book store at the market. They had enough books to add on a whole new section to the library. Which they spent hours in all day.

Naruto was snapped out his thoughts by the feeling of arms around his waist. Naruto smiled twisting his head back to plant a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Putting the last of their breakfast on the table.

They put one small one in the kitchen. Because the one in the dinning hall was far to big. Sasuke smiled taking his seat. Naruto followed. They chatted about random thing while they ate. Mostly about what to name the baby. Which was difficult since they didn't know the gender.

"So what are you doing today? I see your dressed to go out." Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow a playful smirk on his face. Naruto chuckled at the look. Getting up to clean their plates Sasuke helping. "Oh just to the market. Though I might look at a few things our baby will need. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Naruto said. Little did they know it would be much longer than 'a couple of hours' until he was home again.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter my lovelies! Miss me! Of course you did! Enjoy**

Sakura packed her bags in a calm steady pace. It had been exactly one year since Naruto went missing. The other had yet to let go of the belief that he was still out there, but Sakura knew better. She knew Naruto must have killed himself. That he would never live on with Sasuke.

They might have stopped their searching seeing as Sakura had at least convinced them that Naruto didn't want to be found. Which was halfway true. Naruto would never want his friends to find his dead decaying body.

Though they made a vow that every year they would come back to Egypt for two weeks. Stay in the same hotel in the same rooms. On the same days they did once before.

As a memorial of sorts. So that's what they were all doing now. Packing for their trip in the morning. Same plane, same suit cases, same time, same clothes, same everything. Sakura felt as if she stepped back in time.

They didn't really know why they did this. Maybe reliving it would help them cope with letting him go. As if they it they could accept it this time. that losing him wouldn't hurt as much because they know it's coming.

Sakura didn't have time to ponder these thoughts as she looked at the clock. It was late and she had to get up early so they wouldn't miss their flight. Even though they plan to be late anyway.

Next Day on the Plane

The plane ride was uneventful. They spent it talking about Naruto and everything they could remember about him. Trying to think of every little detail. Feeling that if they forgot a single thing. he would really be lost to them forever. Something they wouldn't allow. Once they got there it was late they decided to get some sleep.

Next Morning

They all sat around the table thinking of what to do next. They came here on a whim. They eventually settled on making a memorial ceremony for Naruto. They began planning. The ceremony would happen at the tomb entrance the last place Naruto said he would before he vanished. They wouldn't go in. In fear of waking the beast that rested inside **(A/N: A little late for that.)**

They would all write speeches they wrote for Naruto. Then they would in the day by making him small shrine a picture, some candles, and flowers. Finally take part in eating his favorite meal. Ramen.

The y would have to go to the market to get all they would need. Proud of their decision they made a quick lists of everything they needed and headed out.

With Naruto

Naruto walked down the market place examining all the trinkets and artifacts around him. Nothing seemed appealing enough for his baby (Who deserved the absolute best. Son of a Pharaoh and all), but he kept looking.

Naruto was dressed in a brown coat that partially covered his face. In order to hide the regal ancient Egyptian clothes underneath. When he and Sasuke moved in the palace it was all the clothes they had.

Naruto come across a stand selling jewelry. He saw two ring on the table. They were silver vine bands with Sasuke and Naruto eye color for flower buds.

Their wedding rings. Naruto gasp at the sight he picked them up immediately asking the old lady selling them how much they cost. Not even counting how much he gave her he snatched them up and ran off. Naruto slowed his pace.

He started at the rings with a smile. He thought he'd never see them again. Naruto was to busy observing his rings he didn't pay attention to where he was going. Only when bumped into someone did he look up.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Naruto said frantically waving his hands only to widen his eyes at who it was. "That's alright! It was my faul..." The person stop short at the sight of Naruto their own eyes widening. Right before him was Neji and behind him were all the people Naruto was trying to avoid. Only one thing went through Naruto's mind at that moment. " _Shit."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Review**

"N..Naruto!" Neji gasp getting everyone's attention. They all gaped at the sight of him. Naruto who had finally gain his senses made a run for it. "W..Wait!" They scream and made to chase him.

Naruto didn't get far before he was caught desperate for a plan Naruto used the first idea that came to mind. Amnesia.

"Unhand me strangers!" He screamed thrashing and kicking, but he was dragged back to their old hotel. Never giving up the fight all the way. "Calm down Naruto!" Kiba scream pulling him through the lobby. Neji seeing enough of this promptly nocked Naruto out.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Kiba dragged Naruto the rest of the way to their room. Throwing him on the couch. Everyone gathered around him each staring in awe. Never did they think they would see him again.

Various thoughts were running through all their minds. What had happen to him? Why didn't he contact them? Why did he run from them? Though the most stumped of all was Sakura. She had always been confident on her belief of what happen to Naruto, but him just laying there before her proved everything she believed wrong.

Sakura had notice how Naruto acted when they had caught him. He behaved as if he'd never seen them a day in his life. Maybe that was case. What if Naruto _did_ believe he had never seen them. What if he forget? Amnesia! That must be it! There's no other reason Naruto would allow himself to live. Sakura was snapped away from her brilliant revelation by the sound of Temari's voice.

"Is it really him? Did we really get him back?" Temari whispered out breaking everyone out their trance. Sakura frowned placing her finger on her chin a universal sign for thinking. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sakura said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean? He's right there." kankuro said pointing at Naruto.

"I have to agree with Sakura. Didn't you notice how he was behaving? He acted as if he completely didn't know us." Shikamaru said. "What are you saying?" Ino ask nervously though she had a pretty good guess on what he meant like everyone else. "He has amnesia." Neji confirmed for everyone. "W..what? You must be joking." Hinata stuttered.

"Think about it. It explains so much. His dis appearance. Why he did contact us. Why he ran from us and pretty much attacked Kiba when he got a hold of him." Shino explain. Looks of realization and acknowledgement dawned everyone's faces along with worry and fear.

" So what do we do then?" Gaara ask finally putting in his two cents. "Well all we really can do now is wait for him to wake up. Then we'll explain the situation. Hopefully he'll trust us enough to tell us what he's been up to over the past year," Neji said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Hey maybe we could check his pockets and see if he has anything on him like identification." Ino said. "Good idea!" Kiba said going over to Naruto and grabbing his pouch. He placed it on the table in front everyone and began delicately removing items.

He pulled a small blue bag, two beautiful rings, bread, water, and a book on baby needs. "Strange choice of reading. What's in the bag?" Shikamaru ask. Kiba opened it up dumping out it's contents. A small pile of precious jewel fell before them. They all gasp at the sight.

Kankuro picked one up to examine it. "T...this... this is r..real." he stuttered out. "W... where could he have possibly got this?" Ino ask. Everyone began picking up the jewels examining them. Shino picked up the two rings as well. "There's no way he could afford these either." Shino said pointing at the ring. "Naruto's got a lot of explaining to do." Temari said still in awe. As if on cue a groan was heard from the couch signaling his awakening.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my beloveds I decided I will put up at least one chapter a week for each of my stories (maybe more) but for now I might not update for a while due to a death in the family and finals. My half sisters recently lost their mom to cancer and I need to be their for them and they just so happen to live in the most remote area of Louisiana ever and have no internet (that I know of).**

Sasuke as Naruto made his way out the palace. He then return back down the hallway. This was his chance to work on the nursery. Naruto had been having trouble finding baby items. He wanted their child to have traditional Egyptian royal nursery. Something not easy to come by.

What he didn't know was Sasuke already had all the supply for it. When they had still been alive Sasuke had hid it here because this was to be their honeymoon home then their official palace. So being the pre planner he is he already had everything in storage, but he wanted it to be a surprise so he wouldn't tell Naruto until he finished building it. Which was much harder than it seemed.

Sasuke had been at it since they found out Naruto was pregnant and today he would finally finish. All that was left was to paint the walls. He had kept the room bare of any décor so he could personally supply the hieroglyphics his child would look at through his life time.

Sasuke spent the next four hours painting unaware of the time, but when he finally checked he notice Naruto was quite late. Sasuke decided to give him a little longer before he began to search. He made his way to the library and read more on baby raising.

After another hour had gone by Sasuke began to really worry. Sasuke put on his brown cloak to hide his clothing and headed out. He search all over the market. Asking the workers of the usual places they visited. He spent hours into the day looking. It was dawn and he was still at a lost.

Sasuke screamed in frustration not caring of the people that started. _'Why must everything pull us apart!'_ Maybe Sasuke should have gotten that cell phone-thing Naruto suggested. "Excuse me sir." Sasuke turned seeing a frail old women with a friendly smile.

"Yes." Sasuke ask politely. "I heard you were looking for a young blonde with blue eyes and a brown cloak." she said. "You know where Naruto is!" Sasuke said in a hurry all ears. The women kept her calm smile. "Yes, earlier his friends look him away to their hotel." She said. Sasuke immediately to off once he heard that. Someone was going to pay dearly for kidnapping his beloved. But before that he just had to figure out what the hell was a hotel?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So thought I would be nice and give you another chapter this week. Well it was mostly because I like the reviews. Oh and also to all the haters out there thank ya'll so much for giving such a good laugh. Ha! Ha! Ha! Like I care what you think! Ha! Ha! Ha! Review :)**

 _"Italics underline."_ _= Ancient Egyptain_

Naruto groaned waking to the sound of voices. He open his eyes looking at the white ceiling above him. One very different from the palace ceiling he was used to. All the memories of earlier came back. He sat up abruptly turning this way and that taking in his surrounding. A look of confusion adorned his face. This was the exact same room he stayed in the last time he saw his friends.

Naruto stopped his examination when he noticed the several pair of eyes on him. He turned to them noticing all his stuff dumped out on the table. Also the rings in Kankuro's hands. Temari looked ready to say something, but Naruto beat her to the punch.

"How dare you kidnappers touch my things!" He yelled jumping over the couch grabbing the ring and over things. "Kidnappers?! Oh yeah your amnesia... Well let me explain were your friends. I'm guessing you woke up a year ago and didn't know where or who you are well we can explain all that. We were your friends before you lost your memory." Temari explained.

Naruto realize if he confess that they would never let him leave. They would try to find out how this happen and take him back to America and knowing them they would want to know what happen this past year not to mention the little bundle of life growing in him. That would probably be the hardest to explain.

Noticing he was taking to long answering he acted fast. "Sorry I only speak little English. Didn't catch all of that." he said. Their eyes practically feel out by how wide they were. Kiba stepped forward with an annoyed look. He finally got his best friend back and couldn't even talk to him because of a stupid language barrier.

"What can you speak!" Kiba yelled. Naruto tried to hold in his smirk. The Ancient Egyptian he and Sasuke spoke was so old only they remembered it. _"My main language is Ancient Egyptian."_ Naruto said. They all gave bewildered looks. Ino was first to speak. "What the hell was that?!" She shouted.

Gaara pulled out his iphone. "Siri translate." He motion the phone to Naruto's mouth. "Say it again." Naruto repeated himself. Everyone hung over the phone in anticipation. Naruto prayed to every God he knew that it wouldn't work. finally it stop "Language unknown. Translation unavailable." They groaned in frustration.

All the while Sakura was pondering in the corner. That was Ancient Egyptian Naruto had spoken. She recognize it clearly, but how could he remember it if he lost his memory? Perhaps he only remembered their past lives? No, if that was the case he would have reacted much differently to her. _'Could he be faking it?'_ It made sense.

If he had wanted to be alone and not be found of course he would fake it, but then why pretend to not know English? Probably because he realized a few lost memories wouldn't make them more determine. Sakura smiled fondly at the thought. They had great friends.

Sakura was drawn out her thoughts when she made eye contact with Naruto. His eyes narrowed slightly. So small she almost missed it. Then he turned his head away. Yep, he remembered her. Sakura looked out the window to see the sun had already gone down and it was rather late. She suggested to the others they should all go to sleep and come up with a plan tomorrow.

They had all agreed and went to bed except Kiba and Kankuro who stayed up another hour to explain to the 'confused' Naruto to got to sleep. All unaware of what was in store for them tomorrow.

(With Sasuke)

After hours of trying to guess what a 'hotel' was Sasuke finally swallowed his pride and ask someone. It was so humiliating. A lot of people had just walked away laughing thinking he was joking, but after the fifth time Sasuke got annoyed.

The next person he ask he pretty much held hostage until he was satisfied with the information. Afterwards he ask where the hotel Naruto was at was. Which the panic man swore he had no idea. So it look like Sasuke was doing this the old fashioned way and searching himself. Sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! So I want to say something about my new little thing called the X-Games it's going to be at the bottom of all my author notes. It will be something random from a story recommendation to a contest for the story or just a riddle. Doesn't matter it will be there so try it and review!**

 **X-Games: If you try to fail and you succeed. Which did you do?**

 _"This means Anicent Egyptain"_

 _"Thoughts or dreams"_

(Naruto's Dreams)

 _Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap with a parenting book in his hands. They were both in the throne room sitting on Sasuke's throne. The room was grand. On the ceiling was a beautiful depiction of the Gods. Along the walls were the stories of every Pharaoh that ever ruled (Sasuke's as well). The stories wrote themselves with the help of magic always changing and shifting. Long tall beautiful colums stretch to the ceiling._

 _Sasuke's beautiful white and golden throne to the back of the room. Where the lovers were currently lounging. Discussing the book before them. Naruto suddenly put down the book and shifted his position to comfortably look at Sasuke. "What are we going to do?" Naruto said with a puzzled look on his face._

 _Sasuke gave his own confuse look at the question. "What do you mean?" He ask. "I mean with the future. After the baby is born? When are going to take back Egypt? Are you planning to take over the world as well? When the baby's born? Or will you wait a few years? Are we going to build an army or will you just take everyone on yourself? Whammm..." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand against his mouth._

 _"One question at a time love. And yes I've thought of all this, but for now I just wanted to have a nice life with you for a while with our child. And may be when he's... I don't know... ten years old. Then we'll worry about concurring the world." Sasuke explain taking his hand away from Naruto's mouth. Before Naruto could ask more on the situation he woke with a sudden push off the couch._

Twisting and turning so he would land on his back rather than his stomach. Naruto looked up to glare at the person who disturbed his sleep with a glare that could stop a raging bull in it's tracks. Temari didn't even flinch at the look "Breakfast ready." She said smiling innocently, but the gleam in her eyes said otherwise.

Naruto got up following her and the smell of food to the kitchen. Upon arrival Naruto found everyone already seated in the usual arrangement. It gave Naruto a comfort to be apart of this again. Naruto took his old seat enjoying the feeling of it.

Everyone else couldn't help but feel a shot of happiness. Having that open seat filled once again. It gave completeness they had been lacking for the past year. Small smiles spread across the table.

Naruto's eyes lit up as food was placed in front him he had not eaten since breakfast yesterday. This was a welcome and undeniable meal. Not to mention the little one inside him seem to be hungry too. Naruto scarfed down the food in a matter of seconds.

Everyone was a little caught off guard. They had forgotten how fast Naruto could eat there stared in amazed silence for a while. Kankuro began to let out small chuckles before it was a full blown hearty laugh. "I hahaha forgot hahaha how fast he could eat hahaha!" He stuttered out between laughs.

This sparked laughter in everyone as they all began to chuckle until the room was full of laughter. Even Shino and Gaara laughed along. It just felt so good to have Naruto back. Even the small stuff he does that they had gotten use to years ago seem so amazing now.

After their little chuckle outburst they finished their breakfast in content silence. Simply enjoying each others company. Even though Naruto pretended not to remember them his happiness at being with them was obvious.

Temari stood from the table when she notice everyone was done. "Okay, now that everyone's done we can start the interrogation... I mean... discussion." she said. Everyone helped to rearrange the chairs so they were all facing Naruto and Neji began the questioning "Okay first we should see how much he remembers and how much English he knows. Sound good?" a round of nods.

Neji then faced Naruto. "What is your name?" he said it slow and clearly making sure Naruto could understand. Naruto looked at Neji with a considering look on his face. He guess he could give out a little information, but not much.

"Naruto." He said simply. "What about your last name?" Neji ask. "Just Naruto." was the only response he got. Naruto had abandon his surname. He was married now so his name was Naruto Uchiha, but he couldn't let them know that.

Though everyone else took this as a bad sign. If Naruto didn't even remember his last name then the chances of him remembering much else. Neji continued anyway.

"What country are you in?"

"Egypt."

"How old are you?"

"21."

"What's the square root of 144."

"12"

"Okay he hasn't lost his worldly knowledge that's good. Let's keep going." Neji said. Naruto nodded. "Where do you live." Neji ask. "I will not give out that information." Naruto aid. "Understandable." Neji said.

"Where were you born?" Neji ask. "Egypt." Naruto replied. That caught them all off guard. Egypt? He thought he was born here? His amnesia is _way_ worst then they thought. They shared concern looks before going back to questioning. "Finally what do you remember about the past year?" Neji ask.

Naruto knowing that was a question he could not answer. Honestly decided to play ignorant "Sorry I don't understand." He said. They all groaned in frustration. "It's okay, I can translate." Everyone turn to look at Sakura with astonishment.

Sakura had decided, after a long abate with herself, that she would just translate when. Naruto pretended not understand. She knew they wouldn't get any where if he kept playing ignorant. She knew she was walking on thin rope with this one. There's no way Naruto wouldn't notice she had her memories back after this one. She was jeopardizing her already fragile friendship with him. She probably already destroyed it if that concentrated glare Naruto was sending her meant any thing.

Naruto couldn't believe it! Sakura actually remembered! But how? The only way she could have got it back was when Naruto did in the tomb a whole year ago. Well they did later find her behind the statue.

She was probably there the whole time Sasuke was chanting. That would explain how she remembered. But if she remembered this whole time why hadn't she tried anything. She had so many chances to kill him. Maybe she just didn't care anymore. The only reason she killed him before was because he stood in the way of her and Sasuke.

As far as she knew Sasuke was dead, so it didn't really matter anymore. Or maybe because he had saved her from Sasuke before and she was just returning the favor by not killing him?

Or maybe them growing up as child hood friends in this life change her view of him and she could no longer see him as the man who stole her fiancé? Naruto couldn't really know for sure, but what did know was her translating could complicate things.

"You mean you can understand him? When were you planning to mention that? We could have got a lot more done faster you know." Ino said annoyed. "Shut up Ino-pig. I just forgot to mention it." Sakura countered. "What did you call me bill-board head!" Ino yelled.

An angry tick appeared on Sakura's head as she got in Ino's face "I dare you to say that again." Their actions were cut short by Naruto's next emotionless words.

 _"So you remember."_ It was a statement not a question. Sakura answererd anyways if only to confirm his suspicions. _"Yes."_ She said with her own impassive stare. _"I guess you got them back a year ago too. By Sasuke."_ Naruto continued. _"Yes." _ again Sakura's simple reply.

"What's he saying?" Lee ask, but was ignored as Naruto and Sakura continued their conversation. _"I see you grew your hair out. Your starting to look like you use to."_ Sakura said trying to lighten the mood. Only to fail terribly.

 _"What are your intentions?"_ Naruto ask still on a serious not. He needed to know what she plan to do with this new life and if she plan to still 'cause him harm' to put it simply. _"Nothing like your thinking. I'm over my past. To be honest I deeply regret it. After growing up with you in this life I can see you as nothing, but a friend . I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to."_ Sakura explain.

She took a seat in front Naruto. Naruto excepted this answer nodding in acknowledgement. _"To be honest with you I have similar feelings. I forgave you ages ago."_ Naruto said with a soft smile that Sakura return with equal emotion.

That sat quietly together contemplating what life for them would be like now. Would old things they did together become akward? Would they have problems trusting each other now? Was the other lying? Should they talk about the past or just barrier it? Though so many doubts ran through their minds the small reassuring genuine smiles directed at each other promised a tough, long, and complicated future it also would prove to be great.

The others began to sense the intense feelings in the air. They were becoming more and more uncomfortable. Feeling so out of place. "Can some please tell us what's going on?" Kiba asked frustrated at being left out whatever moment Sakura and Naruto just shared. Sakura was snapped out the trance first directing a apologetic smile to everyone else.

"Sorry just got lost in... small talk." she explained. "Yeah, sure, small talk." Shino said sarcastically. Sakura was quick to change the subject. "Okay let's get back to the topic at hand." she said hurriedly turning to Neji their unofficial leader. "Ask him what happened the past year." Neji said. Sakura nodded relaying the message.

 _"Sakura I can't tell them that. I will explain why to later."_ Naruto said dead serious. Sakura gave a puzzled look at that. What could have possibly happen that Naruto couldn't tell them. He could tell them anything. Thought despite her wishes she trusted Naruto and if he said they couldn't know... then they couldn't know. Simple as that.

"What he say?" Hinata ask. "He doesn't remember." Sakura lied. "Well were's he been staying? How does he eat? How'd he get those jewels." Shikamaru said. Sakura nodded. _"What do you want me to tell them? There not going to give up you know."_ she said.

 _"I know just tell them I already had them last I remember."_ Naruto said. Sakura relayed the message. They didn't know what to say to that. Shikamaru went into deep thought in his signature pose. Neji and the others in deep concentration as well.

Gaara notice that Naruto had been in that hot brown cloak this whole time. Wasn't he uncomfortable in that? Gaara voiced his concerns. "No I'm fine I'll just stay like this." Naruto said clutching onto the cloak. Temari rolled her eyes. "It's not like were going to steal it. Just take it off." She said prying the cloak off. She was so sick of him being so distrusting.

But what was underneath shocked everyone in the room. Under the cloak Naruto was wearing a beautiful white and gold Egyptian royal robes. On his head was a slender golden crown. Something his hood was hiding well. Everyone gaped at the beautiful display. "What the hell!"

 **A/N: So I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter because of the past two short ones so this is a sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my Beloved's! So sorry for taking so long but I've been going throw a few things I just got back out of state for the second funeral in two week and the fourth in two years. So I'm a little depressed. Not to mention all the school work that built up while I was gone. So I'm also a bit overwhelmed. But I won't quit on you guys! Haven't forgotten you! My chapters might come in a little slower than usual, but I won't stop completely also for my other stories are technically on hiatus until I finish this one because I have realized that I can't do my best writing three stories at once.**

 **Oh and a personal messages to g.o.d- GET YOUR DUMB ASS OFF MY STORY! THIS IS FANFICTION! HEAR THAT** ** _FICTION_** **SO THAT MEANS IF I WANT TO MAKE A MAN PREGANT OR A MUMMY COME TO LIFE HELL IF WANTED FLYING PENGUINES THEN I CAN HAVE IT! SO KISS MY ASS! AND IF YOU REALLLY HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM WITH IT GET OFF THE FUCKING STORY!**

 **Sorry to my other readers you had to hear that well anyway enjoy**

 **X-Games**

 **If day breaks who fixes it? Also check out Naruto cross overs with Attack on Titans.**

"What the hell!" Temari shouted in utter shock. Not really believing her heart could take anymore surprises. They stood there unable to think for a moment. Naruto was first to get his senses back. He snatched his cloak from Temari's hands and made a break for it. At his sudden movement the others were snapped out their daze and made to chase him.

Naruto ran as if the devil was on his heals. The decorative carpet beneath his feet nearly catching fire at his fast pace. He couldn't afford to get caught again. There was no way to explain himself. Knowing his friends they wouldn't give up until they got the whole story. Which was something Naruto can't give.

Naruto dogged and weaved through the hallway avoiding the other tenets and maids. Doing hid best to not hit his stomach as well as not drop speed. Naruto could here the startled gasp as everyone caught view of his clothing. He began struggling to get his cloak back on. Only for it to get stuck on his earrings (the ones from Zoro weres in One Pieces).

Naruto cursed lowly under his breath. Those damn things always got in the way when he was in a hurry to put on his cloak. Maybe he should invest in some studs. Oh this wasn't the time to be thinking about this! People were beginning to stare!

"Just filming a movie people it's okay head back to your rooms!" Naruto began shouting as he continued to run. People seem to nod in acknowledgement to what he said. Who would've thought that would work! It was just something he learn on TV anyway. Naruto suddenly felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He looked back to see is friends dead on his heel.

Close enough to were they could graze the back of his shirt. Adrenal shot through Naruto's veins and he began to run faster than any pregnant person ever should. Gods Sasuke was going to kill him for straining himself like this. Then again he would kill his friends if Naruto didn't get home soon.

Upon reaching the lobby Naruto saw something he never thought he would. It was Sasuke... arguing with the poor man at the front desk. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed catching Sasukes attention just as Neji grabbed him by the back on his cloak. Pulling him into a death grip to ensure he couldn't run from then again. Sasuke's face twisted into one of pure rage.

Line Break

After a very stressful search in finding the inn Naruto was at he finally made it only for the stupid asshole at the front desk to tell him that he couldn't give out the information as to where his Naruto was! They'd been arguing back and forth for the past three hours. Three hours! The kidnappers could have left by now!

To say Sasuke was at his limit with patiences is an understatement. If Naruto hadn't insisted he not use magic on mortals than this infuriating man in front him would be nothing more than a frog! No, not a frog that's to good for him! A grasshopper! That's perfect! He would be so easy to squash! "Sasuke!" The voice was sudden, but undeniably Naruto's panicked voice.

Sasuke turned to his right to see his distressed, exhausted, and desperate lover being dragged away by what obviously had to be the kidnappers who took his beloved.

Sasuke's vision clouded with so much rage you could swear his eyes turned red for that split second it took him to cross the lobby. He was unaware off the tourists with his camera recording everything as he charged the bastards that dare to lay a hand on his angel!

Sasuke punch Neji with the force of a ten ton truck sending him flying back with a gushing bloody nose. He then grabbed Naruto by the waist. The others hesitated to approach after witnessing Neji's painful fate. But they knew they had to get Naruto from this maniac before he was hurt. Fear be damned! They _refuse_ to allow anything to harm Naruto after already losing him once!

But before any of them could act the strange man began chanting in that ancient language that was dangerously similar to the chanting that the mummy from a year ago used. Shikamaru squinted his eyes at the sound. Straining his eyes to see under the strangers hood.

And his horrified displeasure. He was met with dark pitch black soulless eyes. Along with pale white skin and raven black hair that unmistakably belong to that dreaded pharaoh. Oh but his presences wasn't what scared him. It was the fact that he had Naruto in his arms.

Who was helpless in his mercy. Should the pharaoh chose it. He could end him right there! But the weird thing was Naruto didn't seem scared. Why was that? Come to think of it Naruto has never shown any _real_ fear towards the pharaoh. Only ever a dazed look.

Shikamaru was snapped out his musing by the sound of the pharaoh stopping his chanting. he watched as the pharaoh slammed his hand on the ground. An array of strange symbols surrounded him and Naruto. In a white flash they were gone. Everyone in the lobby watch the spot they once were in with a shock expression. The silence was broken by a very decoratively dressed tourists "Best magic show ever!" At this shout a slow round of applause began before it was a full blown out cheer.

The only one's who understood the magnitude of the situation were the gang who looked on at the spot with morbid expression. "You all know what this means right." Gaara said an a shockingly calm voice. "Yes, the mummy is back."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and sorry it's so short end of the year testing has been on my ass.**

 **Oh personal message for g.o.d- Do me a favor and stop stalking my stories, get a life, and fuck off.**

 **X-Games: "Science Fiction" that's the name of the story. A crossover of Danny Phantom and Big Hero 6 with a beautiful Yaoi.**

 **Personal message to yumiyang one of my guess- I look so forward to your reviews! They always make me smile and happy! Thank you for being a follower of my story! I look forward to more reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

They all sat around in the living room digesting what just happen a few moments ago. They had just witness the supposed 'dead' Pharaoh kidnapped their friend. They were understanding extremely confuse. "Dammit why are we just standing here! We should be out there right now trying to get Naruto back!" Temari shouted.

Feeling guilty for allowing this to happen. If she had not insisted Naruto remove his cloak. He wouldn't have run out and wouldn't have been captured by that stupid Pharaoh! That just won't die! And what the hell does he want with Naruto!

"Calm down! We can't just charge into this with a half ass plan! Remember what happen the last time." Neji said. "Maybe... we don't need to act at all." Sakura said quietly. Instantly all eyes were on her mixtures of confusion, disbelief, and anger adorn there faces.

Sakura had gotten over the sight of Sasuke very quickly. She had expected something like this after seeing Naruto's clothes and putting it together with is secret. Plus he seem way to happy for someone who had lost the love of his life by his own hands. Sakura also realize why Naruto didn't want to say anything. So she would do what she could to stall there friends while Naruto came up with a plan... At least she hoped he was.

"What do you mean 'we shouldn't act?' of course where going to do something! Which we need to do quick before Naruto get's killed!" Ino yelled at her. Sakura flinched back before defending herself. "Don't you think if Sa.. _The Pharaoh_ wanted him dead he would have just killed him then and there? Plus don't you remember what Naruto was wearing also the way he talked?" Sakura didn't know where she was going with this but she had to try something.

Everyone began to ponder on this. Sakura was right, but what did this mean? "I notice that as well. Not to mention when the Pharaoh took Naruto it appeared as if he was protecting him. But what could all this mean? Well it's quite obvious he's not going to hurt Naruto. If only we had more options! It's not like we could just go ask them. We don't even know where they are." Shikamaru ponder this all out loud.

"Well are we just going to sit here and wait!?" Kiba enraged. They couldn't just stand here talking about pointless things. "There's nothing else we can do! We just have to keep an eye open for them. I know this is hard on all of us but we have to keep clear heads." Neji said. They all quit with solemn looks. "We'll keep in eye open. If we see either don't engage. Report it to everyone and we'll tail them together." Shikamaru explain. Everyone nodded there understanding. _'Naruto please don't come back anytime soon.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Sasuke landed in their palace hallway down the way from there room. Once he steadied himself from their trip Naruto turned to Sasuke "You idiot!" he said knocking Sasuke upside the head. "Ow! Is that thanks I get for saving you from those kidnappers!" Sasuke yelled.

"Those weren't kidnappers! They were my friends! My friends who will now stop at nothing to kill you and get me back!" Naruto explain. Sasuke frowned in realization. Well this wasn't good. "Don't worry Naruto they could never find this place." Sasuke tried to assure his lover. "That's the problem. They'll never give up even if they can't find. They'ss waste there whole lives searching for me." Naruto said with a tired sigh.

"Wow loyal friends. Hey maybe when we take over the world they can be part of the royal court." Sasuke said. Naruto simply responded with a murderous glare. "You are so not allowed to joke. Matter-a-fact you aren't allowed to do anything but breath for the next century. And I still might not even allow that. You are so sleeping on the couch." Naruto growled out turning to make his way to there room.

"Leaving a scowled puppy of Sasuke in the hallway "But we don't even have a couch." He called out. "Then make one!" Naruto screamed back before slamming the bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

**So so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, but last minute stuff for school. Review**

Naruto was the best silent treatment giver to ever exists. Sasuke truly believed this. It has been an entire week since he had heard Naruto sweet honey laced silk voice. And he was starting to really miss it. _'He had to do something to get Naruto to forgive him. But what?'_ and like that a metaphorical light bulb appeared over Sasuke's head. The nursery! How could Sasuke forget that! Sasuke stood from his seat and walked over to a reading Naruto on the couch.

"Naruto love, I have a surprise for you." Sasuke said cheerily. Making sure to phrase his words right to get from his book. That was all the sign Sasuke needed to continue. " I know your not talking to me, but don't worry you won't have to just follow me." Sasuke said. Naruto place a book mark in his book before looking up at Sasuke with an expectant raise eyebrow.

Sasuke grin widened before he set off to the room. Once in front Sasuke turn to Naruto who was giving a confuse look to the door. "Ready?" Sasuke ask. He received a nodded. This was improvement Naruto was acknowledging his presence. Sasuke use one of his hands to cover Naruto's eyes. Using the other to open the door and guide Naruto in.

"Okay on the count of three I will remove my hand. 1, 2, 3 okay look." Sasuke said removing his hand. Naruto gasp at the scene before him.

It was everything he wanted for there baby's room. It was simple, but still elegant enough for a prince. Lined with gold portraits of there people's history. Truly beautiful.

"So is this enough for you to forgive me?" Sasuke ask hopefully. Naruto appraised him a while before _finally_ opening his mouth. "I guess it's enough for now." Naruto said arms crossed over his chest. Those words were good enough for Sasuke. At least he had received words.

He rushed at Naruto engulfing him in his arms. Spinning him around with a gleeful smile. Naruto laughed at his antics. Despite his previous anger he missed this with Sasuke as well.

The two lovers spent the rest of there day together simply enjoying each others company and the sound of there voices.

Line Break (With Naruto's Friends)

"This is hopeless." Tenten said an exasperation flopping down on the couch like the others. After a brutally long search for Naruto that day. "Don't say that Tenten! We'll find Naruto for sure!" Lee said with a determine look on his face.

"How! We've search every where!" Ino screamed out. She was frustrated just like the rest of them. It had been an entire week since they started their search and there wasn't even a sign of Naruto. It was as if they vanished into thin air. Which could be quite possible knowing the Pharaoh's abilities. For all they now he could have already killed Naruto! The tortures he could be going through right now! Ino shivered at the thought. The mental image to much to handle.

"There not just going to show up in the first week. If their really in hiding. They would try to wait us out. It could be months before we find anything." Neji said logically defusing the situation before it got of hand. "All we can really do is hope he's alright." Shikamaru said. And they all fell into contemplative silence. After going over all there notes one last time. They all went to their rooms for some well deserved rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I feel shame for how short this chapter is. But I have excepted I can't write long chapters I will still try but I can never make promises.**

Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap in the throne room as they discussed baby needs. It's been two weeks since there make up session. Naruto and Sasuke were once again a happy couple. They spent most there evenings together. Laughing and joking. simply enjoying there time together. Making there relationship stronger.

It also helps Naruto forget about his friends. Who were all probably extremely worried right now. It was making Naruto feel immensely guilty for avoiding them on several occasions Naruto considered just going to them and telling the truth. Oh he wish he could, but he couldn't be positive how they would react.

For all he knew they could think he was brainwashed or something else stupid like that and still try to 'save' him from Sasuke. They would probably get themselves hurt in the process to. On the other hand Sakura could help back his claim and they might listen.

And that's if she even backs him. She might just stay quite so she would be seen as crazy either. Then there was Sasuke to add to the equation. There were just to many probabilities.

Notcing the look on Naruto's face Sasuke knew exactly what he was thinking about. Those people Naruto made friends with in this life. Sasuke couldn't help but dislike (Naruto said he can't hate them) those people. They cause so much trouble. Sasuke hated how Naruto got so upset because of them.

"Hey how about we go for a walk through the market?'" Sasuke ask trying to cheer Naruto up. Know well that this would be a huge risk going there, but if it would make Naruto happy he would risk it.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise "Really? You'll go with ne?" Naruto ask. Sasuke nodded "Of course I'm never letting you go to the market alone again." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed a true bonafide laugh. A joyful sound Sasuke hadn't had the pleasure of hearing for a while. Sasuke got up and went to get there cloaks. They'll need a disguise if the were risking this again.

Line Break

Once again the journal travelers were having a meeting on there missing member. Everyone was worse for ware. Bags under there eyes from lack of sleep. Sun burned skin from searching in the heat all day. They looked terrible.

Neji sighed "I know most of us didn't get much sleep last night..." Ino scuffed "Understatement." She said under her breath. Neji ignored her and continued. "But we have a long day ahead of us. Grab you walkie-talkies were searching the market today." He finished. They all gave a hopeless look and made there way out the door. Little did they know all there hard work would finally pay off.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: New Chapter! Review!**

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walked through the market place out on search for Naruto. Along with the rest of their group. Spread out all over the at least one of them would catch a glimps of them, but that hope was quickly diminished with there recent unsuccsess.

"Hey do you guys think these earrings look good on me." Ino said while holding said earrings up to her head. Ino were suppose to be looking for Naruto not shopping!" Sakura screamed at her. "There's no reason we con't do both!" Ino countered. Hinata joined in the argument. Feeling the need to defend Sakura. She thought all there focus should be on Naruto to.

Sakura drifted out the conversation when she caught a glimps of long blonde hair in the corner of her hair. Praying to every god that would listen she turned hoping it wasn't what or rather who she thought it was. Only to have her hopes crushed when she saw exactly who she hoped she wouldn't. Naruto.

Line Break

"Ooooo! Sasuke look at that!" Naruto said. Dragging the poor pharaoh around to look at various items in the market. As tiring as it might be to come to this dreaded place it was all worth it to get a smile from Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto stopped in his track causing Sasuke to slightly bump into him. Almost making himdrop the tower of shopping bags he was carrying " Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke ask while trying to balance the bags and himself. Naruto turned and faced him with a huge smile. "It just remembered I have a huge surprise for you at home! We've done enough shopping today. Let's go back quickly!"

Naruto said in a hurry to get back home. Having remembered a certain pair of wedding rings he left in his other bag. Sasuke gave a puzzled look. Naruto seem so excited to get out the palace. Now he's rushing back? What could be so important?

Sasuke didn't voice his curiosity not willing to deter Naruto from the suggestion. Egar to escape the valley of dome known as a modern market with that they rushed back to the palace. They didn't use magic to teleport back because Sasuke was still in trouble for the last time he teleported them.

Line Break

Sakura stood stock still as she looked at Naruto. Unable to move from the overwhelming panic. She had to do something before the other found him! But she no way to warn them!

"Sakura? What you looking at?" Ino said noticing the absence of her rival in their argument. Sakura snapped out her panic state at her words. Quickly trying to think of a lie to tell, but she was to slow as Ino's eyes landed on a smiling Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Read and Review 3,000**

Ino jaw dropped as she watched Naruto run around picking up and buying everything in sight. "Now, now Ino calm down breath." Sakura said as she tried to cox the shock out of Ino and Hinata alike. "I..it's him. It's really him! We found him! Yes! Yes!." Ino said grabbing Sakura and Hinata into a large hug jumping up and down in pure happiness along with Hinata as Sakura tried to calm them down inwardly panicking.

"Calm down you two! Do you want him to here us!" They both immediately calmed down at her words shushing each other with wide smiles and giggly attitudes. "Okay we have to tell the others!" Hinata said pulling out her walkie-talkie. "Now wait! Wait! Wait! Don't call them yet!" Sakura screamed taking the walkie-talkie away from Hinata before she can turn it on.

Ino and Hinata looked at her in surprise. "Why not? He's right there and you want to wait!" Ino whispered angrly at Sakura not understanding why she was trying to stop them. If any one should want him back most it would be her seeing as she's his best friend and they grew up together.

Sakura's eyes shifted around nervously as if looking for a response. "I... we don't even know if that's him. That man has on a cloak we can barely see his face. I don't want to get the others hopes up without knowing for sure." Sakura said trying to not to sound like she was making excuses. Ino and Hinata gave a dumbfound look. "How can you not tell that's him! He looked this way! We got a clear view of his face!" Ino shouted but still low enough to where she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

"Well you might have seen, but I didn't!" Sakura said trying to hold onto her argument long enough for Naruto to just leave. Ino huffed in frustration. She grabbed hold of Sakura's head and positioned it to were she could clearly she Naruto's face. "There! You saw him! Now give we that talkie!" Ino said jerking the device form he and turning it on to the group channel.

"Guys quick! We found him! Hurry over to the south side of the market!" Ino shouted into the talkie. Several voice could be heard yelling over the device. Asking various questions like: How they found him? What's he doing? Does he look okay? Ino wasn't really able to catch them all nor could she answer seeing as everyone was talking at once.

"Shut up! All of you! Just get over here and see for your selves!" Hinata yelled taking the device from Ino. Shocking everyone with her tone of voice and her words. She was usually so timid and quite. To hear her like this... She must really want her friend back.

The shock didn't last long as ever one headed to the girls location. It took about 10 minutes for everyone to get together. Once they were all together they bombarded the girls with questions on where he was.

The girl pointed him out. "Oh good he looks okay." Lee sighed out. "Yeah, but who the hell is that next to him." Temari said pointing at a figure carrying a mountain load of bags. Hinata and Ino looked as well. They had been so excited about finding Naruto they didn't notice anyone else.

They all gave confused looks. "I can't see his face." Tenten complained voicing every ones troubles. He turned around and they caught a glimps of his face. They gasps in not surprise, but more like disappointment. They were hoping Naruto had escape that maniac by now.

They continued to watch Naruto and the evil pharaoh go around the market seemingly picking up useless things that only Naruto could ever be interested in Like who else would buy I baby high chair for no apparent reason. Other than to just have one. That's the kind of stuff Naruto did. It was refreshing to see him like this again.

But after a while a few of them started to see this behavior for how strange it really was even for Naruto. "Does any one else find it odd how happy Naruto seems to be." Gaara finally pointed out. "Yeah, you would think being kidnapped and held hostage by a dangerous being like that would mellow someone out quite a bit." Kankuro added to his brother statement.

"I noticed that. Actually don't you find it odd that in all our confrontations with the Pharaoh Naruto never seems to be afraid. He even seems to be happier than usual." Shikamaru pointed out to the group.

"W..well what are you trying to say." Sakura said in fear but not for the reason the group thought. But because Shikamaru was just to damn smart and had to figure it all out didn't he. Could his brain just not work for once.

Thankfully before Shikamaru could explain further. Neji notice Naruto's sudden change in behavior. He pointed it out causing everyone to turn in watch as Naruto suddenly took off at break neck speed with the Pharaoh to what they could only guess was there hide out.

"Quick there getting away!" Ino said rushing after her. They group followed after her. They ran until they got to the edge of the town. Noticing that Naruto and the Pharaoh continued. Finding it hard to chace after seeing as there were no real good places to hide. "So that's how they manage to avoid us! They were never in the town to begin with!" Tenten exclaimed. "More and more question keep getting answered and even more are coming up." Neji whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well were not going to get anywhere just standing here! Lets chace after them!" Temari shouted. She got a round of nods and then they all set off after there dear friend and who they believed to be his kidnapper. Sakura could do nothing more then to go along and hope for the best for every one.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Read and Review**

Following Naruto and the Pharaoh through the desert was no where near as easy as you would think. They had to wait for them to past a big enough sand pill for al of them to hide on then had to make the long nerve racking journey behind the sand.

Hoping the wouldn't notice them crossing. It didn't help that Sakura kept tripping and making so much noise while walking. It was like she was trying to alert them to their presences. But that couldn't be right at all.

They began to wonder just how long they still had to walk until finally Naruto and the Pharaoh stop at what appeared to be no where. Making everyone raise an eyebrow in confusion. Why did they stop here. Surly this isn't where they've been hiding out in the middle of no where.

Suddenly the Pharaoh started chanting in that weird langue once again even Sakura couldn't understand him. And a massive building much like a palace started to appear surrounded by a beautiful oasis.

That all watched wide eyed as it seem to rise out the ground. It became very clear to them how they could hide out for so long with no one even catching a glimps of them. They watched as Naruto walked into the palace with the Pharaoh.

Shikamaru was first to snap out of his daze. "Quick we need to follow them in before the palace disappears again." Shikamaru said running to the door. The others following after.

They entered as quickly and as quietly as possible. They stared in awe at the beautiful palace entrance. It was a triangular garden entrance with a beautiful waterfall at the center that had paths from it flowing throw the rest of the garden.

Naruto and Pharaoh could be seen walking out the garden and into the main building. The door was easily located by the large statues on either side of it. They hid behind the pillars on along the large paths on each side of the garden.

When they finally left they breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay were in now we need a plan of attack." Neji said. "Yes, but what are we going to do." Temari said. "Well first we'll need a map of this place. And then we can decided what to do next." Shikamaru said next. They all shared wide smiles. They finally could get there friend back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Read and Review I love them so much you guys make me so happys**

"We don't need a map." Sakura said causing everyone to look at her dumbfound. "What do you mean we don't need a map?" Ino said giving Sakura a suspicous look. Ever since they found Naruto Sakura seem to be doing everything in her power to slow them down. It had even appeared that she wasn't going to tell Ino and Hinata about seeing him in the first place.

"Because I already know this place inside and out." Sakura explained with a sigh causing everyone's eyes to widen in disbelief. Sakura met their stares head on. There was no point and lying now but she also was so not telling the whole truth. She'd tell as much as she could about her past life without including Naruto or the Pharaoh. She would tell no lies but she wouldn't tell the whole truth either.

Se actually did now the palace inside and out because of her assassination on Naruto she had to learn every corner of the place. "What do you mean you know. We have had no idea what this place look like let alone mapped it out." Shikamaru said a hint of betrayal in his voice showing how they all felt at the moment. "Sakura how exactly do you know this." Shikamaru ask.

Sakura gave another sigh before explaining herself. "It's because... because I remember my past life." Sakura said receiving astonished but confused looks. "Last year when we went to the Pharaohs tomb for the first time and I got separated from the group. I ended up in the same room as the Pharaoh when he was casting a spell on Naruto. Later that evening I woke and I had all my memories of my past life." Sakura explained. She let the information sit in for a while.

"So what your saying is you remember everything." Kankaro said. Sakura nodded. The news hit them all hard some even having to take a moment and sit down. "Well that explains a lot." Lee huffed out. Everyone had notice how Sakura had acted since they found out Naruto was back and how she seemed unfazed when he disappeared.

"Well that still doesn't explain how you know the lay out of this palace or why you act about Naruto" Shikamaru said. Causing everyone to look at him surprised. They all notice her behavior, but didn't expect him to point it out. "I know... well you see... I knew the Pharaoh in my past life. I was his betroth." Sakura finally got out. They stared at her jaws dropped.

"Oh my..." Hinata uttered out lowly. "Y..your joking?" Tenten ask. Sakura shock her head. "I can't really say more than this just know that I can get us through the palace." Sakura said. Neji shook off the shock first. "Well once we have Naruto back your going to be answering a lot of questions." He said. Sakura nodded in acceptance she doubted that they would ever get home again anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Review!**

Sakura lead everyone into the castle through the side entrance where the servant quarts were. Being that there seem to be no servants anymore it was the perfect place to sneak in from. The snuck their way down the hall following Sakura's lead. Being warry they admired everything around them. They were mesmerized by the agriculture around them. It was like stepping into the past.

Looking around once they felt they were secure they huddled together to plan their next move. "Okay now were in, so what next?" Tenten ask first to talk. "Well first we should find where Naruto is and wait for him to separate from the Pharaoh then we can take him home." Neji said summing up their goal.

"Guys I don't think we should do this. We should just let Naruto..." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because a wave of glares were sent her way from everyone as Temari interrupted her "You don't get to have an opinon! After all the lies you told! You can only put in your word when you tell the truth!". Before Sakura could defend herself they heard voices coming down from the hallway acting fast they ran into the nearest room.

They were shocked to see what was inside. "Is this... is this a nursery?" Lee ask. They turned to Sakura with an expectant look. "Don't look at me this room was a storage closet last time I check." She said. They heard the door began to turn and nearly ran over each other trying to get to the closet. Which was rather big. They left it cracked open to peek through. The person to walk through was none other than Naruto. And thankfully not the Pharaoh.

* * *

Sasuke was quickly rushed home by Naruto. All through out their trip Sasuke had the uncomfortable felling they were being watched but he brushed it off when he couldn't see anyone. They made quick work of getting throw the town. But once they hit the desert Sasuke would bet his after life he heard someone.

But when he saw no one he ignored it, but kept a more observant eye on everything. Finally they made it to the hidden palace. Sasuke said a chant to open it while Naruto impatiently shifted nexted to him. As soon as it was open Naruto ran inside and made a break for their room. Sasuke ran after him at full speed caught off guard by his sudden motion.

Once inside Naruto sat Sasuke down on the bed. "Stay here and don't leave the room I have a surprise for you." Naruto said making sure Sasuke wouldn't move while he went to get the rings he hid in the nursery. "I'll be right back with your surprise." Naruto said rushing out the room. He turned down the hall and made his way to the nursery.

He made quick work of getting there. Upon entering he walked to the crib and got on his knees to pull the rings from under the crib. He smiled seeing it but when he came back up his smile disappeared because surrounding him was all his friends.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It is always so hard to start a chapter. Because your always thinks stuff like 'OH MY GOD. THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER. I HAVE NOTHING DONE. I'LL DIE BEFORE I FINISH!' But in reality it will only take like 10 minutes.**

 **Morwety - Beloved**

 _"Egyptain."_

 _'Thoughts'_

Before Naruto could scream a hand was over his mouth. "Shhhhh! Naruto! Do you want that mummy to hear you. It just us. Were here to save you." Kiba said. Naruto turned his eyes to Sakura mouthed still covered he raised his eyebrow at her. " _I tried to stop them."_ She said in egyptain getting looks from everyone now that they knew what it was.

She shrunk back from their piercing stares. Naruto's brow frowed. "I told them who I was." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes widen. Finally pushing the hand off his mouth. _"YOU DID WHAT!"_ Naruto yelled unknowingly drawing the attention of a certain Pharaoh. "Shhhhh!" This time it was Sakura. _"Not everything. Just bits and pieces"_ Sakura said. Naruto sighed called down slightly. This didn't shock him much only his friends could pull something like this off.

Besides Naruto had been considering telling them for awhile. He wished for them to be a part of his and his baby's life. Plus when Sasuke finally took over the world he'd like them to stand at their side and be part of the new royal court. This only sped up his choice. _"It's okay Sakura. We had to tell them aventually."_ Naruto said. Sakura nodded in agreement going to help Naruto up. "Uh English please." Kankoru said sarcastically.

They were suddenly interrupted by a mummy waking in with his hands over his eyes peaking through them. _"I promise I'm not looking Naruto! I just heard you scream..."_ He didn't finish his sentence seeing the strangers in his home. Only they weren't strangers they were the very people who had been getting in his way since he came back to life! And even before that in the case of Sakura!

"You again! Get your hands off my morwety!" Sasuke said charging at Sakura only to be stopped by Naruto jumping in his way. _"Stop it Sasuke! That's how you got in trouble the first time!"_ Naruto said. Causing Sasuke's arms to sag and for him to whine slightly like a little child. _"But I was trying to help!"_ He whined. _"I don't care! Now wait outside in the living room until I can calm them down! Then we'll just have to tell them everything."_ Naruto said more like yelled. _"But..."_ Sasuke began looking at Sakura with poorly concealed distrust not that he was really trying to hide it.

 _"Be quit! No arguments!"_ Naruto yelled out pointing to the door. This was way to much stress for him when he's pregnant. All this drama really fucked with his hormones. The others watched in amazement as the previously believed Pharaoh stuck his hands in his pockets angrily and walked out. Sasuke walked into the out the room closing the door and resting against it a pout on his lips _"Tell me to shut up. I'll shut up. But when you gone I'll be talking again."_ Sasuke said just to be difficult.

 _"What was that!."_ he heard through the door causing him to jump in fear. _"Nothing!"_ He said running to the living room.

(I thought of stopping here, but that would be evil.)

* * *

Naruto sighed with an amused smile at the door before turning to his friends bewildered look. "You just scared off a mummy. Even I can't do that." Gaara said. "I know you must all have question have question. And I promise Sasuke... the mummy, Sakura, and myself will explain it. You just have to come with us to the living room. If our years of friendship means anything to you. You'll trust me." Naruto said resisting to urge to laugh at Gaara's joke. They were so rare you had to let yourself enjoy them, but this no time for laughing. Sakura came to his side and held his hand giving him a small encouraging smile.

Naruto smiled. It was nice to know their past... disareements didn't affect their present friend ship. I guess growing up with someone like a sibling really changes your view on them. They watched together nervously as their friends exchanged glances. A silent conversation that only a group as close as them could have. They all nodded coming to a conclusion. "Okay will listen. It's the least we owe you."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting quietly on the couch, afraid of that near dog hear future mothers seem to get, **(A/N: It's true! I swear my mom has like super hearing. In my house we always joke around with it. Saying things like 'watch your mouth. Mama got dog ears remember?')** when Naruto had brought the now more calm group of teen to the living room with him. Naruto chuckeld at that and sat next to him running his hands through Sasuke's hair. _"You can talk now."_ He said smile still in place.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. _"Thank the Gods."_ Sasuke said causing Naruto to burst into laughter which brought a smile to his face. "English Please!" Kankoro said getting frustrated with the lack of his native tongue. That brought a laugh out everyone lightening the mood. "Okay I'm guessing you all want answers?" Sakura said taking a seat on the opposite side of Naruto. Getting a glare for her action by Sasuke. Naruto seeing this desided to stop it before began.

"Wait before that. _Sasuke you can trust Sakura now she not a threat_." Naruto said making Sasuke face him. Sasuke looked at him like he had grown a second head. _"Look, in this life I grow up with her and I know she would never hurt me."_ Naruto explained. Sakura nodded. _"I know this probably means nothing coming from me. But I swear I don't plan on ever hurting Naruto and I feel terrible for killing him in our past life."_ Sakura said with genuine regret. Something Sasuke could spot a mile away and though he didn't trust her he knew he and to forgive her for all she'd down of he himself wish to get past this

 _"Okay I forgive you. But that doesn't mean that I trust you."_ Sasuke said. Sakura smiled nodding excitedly _"That's good enough for me! I'll earn your trust back!"_ She said. "Okay now that that's settled. Questions?"

 **A/N So I was thinks when Sasuke decides to take over he's going to need a strong government force to over come. So I was think crossover with avengers before age of Ultron. I leaning this way because I don't feel I can make a good fake gov. but need feedback, opinions other than my own. Say what you think in the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm Sooooooo sorry for the long wait. School just started and I'm already swamped with work! You know my teacher first assignment for us was to read a chapter book and make a 3-5 minute movie preview for it. And guys it was a fantasy story. I have to use a green screen and everything. Plus I had to order a camara battery on amazon. I'm still working on it.**

Naruto sat before his friends with Sasuke and Sakura at his side as the gaged their reaction to their story. It was a lot to take in obviously. "So what your saying is..." Neji started first to snap out of it enough to talk. "...That he.." He pointed to Sasuke. "...Is a good pharaoh undead mummy named Sasuke who happened to be engaged to her (He pointed to Sasuke) But was in love with you (He points to Naruto). So she decided to kill you and your all back and remember everything and your totally cool with this."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all locked eyes before looking back at the others and said In unison "Yes." like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They all have concerned, confused, and slightly fearful looks. Naruto also noticed the angered looks directed at Sakura. He racked his minds for ways to get his friends to understand. He brightened as in idea hit him.

He was quick to relay his idea to Sasuke and Sakura in Egyptian. The both nodded in agreement at the plan. "I know this is hard for you all to understand but there is a way for all of you to feel more comfortable with this. Will give you your past lives memories back. Believe it or not a lot of us were friends back then as well." Naruto said catching his friends off guard again.

"How?" Temari finally ask for the rest of the group. "With the same spell Sasuke used to give Sakura and myself our memories back." Naruto explained. "How do we know we can even trust him. He could put some kind of curse on us." Kiba said giving Sasuke the evil eye. "You trust us don't you." Sakura ask getting ashamed looks. As much as they wanted to trust this they still felt hesitant.

But they care for their friends to much to turn this down. They had never led them astray before. They shared understanding looks before nodding giving their consent. "Okay. We'll do it for you guys." Naruto and Sakura gave wide smiles at their words. "Alright! But the spell will take 24 hours to take effect. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for your memories." Naruto explained. The nodded in understanding.

"Okay then let's get to work." Sakura said. Sasuke begin to chant and give various hands signs. Everyone could fell the power in the air as it jumped into them and seeped into their very bones. It brought a shiver.

It was over as soon as it had began. "That's it?" Tenten ask with a raised eyebrow. "Yep now we just have to wait tell morning."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other all over again. They learned about how Naruto and Sakura's past lives were like and their own. To say the lest Ino was not happy to find out she was a Tasf for Sakura or as she put it a servant girl.

They had gone into one of their classical fights that everyone had gotten use to by now. And it benefited Sasuke to see her like this. The new Sakura not the old back stabbing, murderous, crazy bitch Sakura, but the kind, friendly, slightly annoying Sakura. A much better improvement.

But what had pleased Sasuke the most was seeing Naruto smile so much again. He had known that Naruto was missing his friends, but if he knew they would have such a drastic change in his mood Sasuke would have brought them here himself.

They were deep in a discussion about the time Kankoru fell in the Nile trying to chase a swan for it's feathers and how Temari had to jump in and save him because he couldn't swim when Naruto cut through all the noise. "Oh I almost for got I've got a surprise for you Sasuke!" Naruto said making a run done the hallway to fast for anyone to follow. Before they could even register to go after him he was back with a little bag in his hands.

He sat next to Sasuke and handed him the bag. Sasuke just stared at him confused. "Go on open it." Naruto said practically bouncing on the couch (Sasuke had bought one seeing as Naruto would order him to sleep there whenever he did something wrong). Sasuke opened it up slowly everyone was leaning in to see what it was.

Sasuke gasp upon seeing it. Catching every one's attention farther. He pulled out two beautifully crafted rings. Sakura eyes widened seeing it as well "I..s. t..that what I think it is?" She ask. Sasuke nodded dumbly still staring at the rings as if waiting for them to disappear in his hands. Naruto's smile was so wide at this point many wondered if it hurt.

"What are they?" Gaara ask wanting to know what had the three of them so worked up about to little rings as beautiful as they may be. "Our wedding rings." was Sasuke's breathy answer.

 **A/N: So sorry for this super short chapter but as you all know i'm very busy and still have a life. But I'll try to be faster with updates. And try to make my chapters longer. But I can't make any promises though I will be doing a lot of community service this year for college. And regular classes that are a pain in the ass plus I have to work for the school 20 hours every 9 weeks. Then work for home. Like babysitting my niece. I will be swamped.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:So sorry for the late update. I try to do better.**

They had spent the rest of that day simply enjoying each others company and Naruto trying to get his friends to warm up with Sasuke and get Sasuke to warm up to Sakura. To say it was tiring was an understatement add that with the little bundle of life in his stomach. Naruto was asleep by 8:30.

Sasuke not wanting to let his husband sleep alone showed everyone to their rooms before going to his room himself. No one but Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto got any type of sleep that night. Most tossing and turning as memories of their past life came back to them. Neji and Hinata had learned that they were cousins their previous lives a shock seeing as they were siblings now.

They were also very high class people. Wealthy and respected among others. They even remember attending Sasuke's and Naruto's wedding and meeting them many other times as well. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were still siblings in there past lives. They were commoners but often played with Sasuke and Naruto as children and stayed good friends after because they had known Naruto before he was sent to the palace. He often shared meals with them.

Be that I mean stole means with them. They were even in the front row at their wedding which was great at first until they got a decent splash of blood on them from an arrow going through poor Naruto's chest. That was to say the least a very bad day for them along with everyone else.

Lee and Ino were disappointed to know in their past lives the part they played almost running Naruto's and Sasuke's life, but were happy to know they fixed their mistakes. Again thought the wedding memory was quite bad even worse when they learned how Sasuke had killed himself soon afterwards sending the kingdom into ruin having no one to take over it.

Kiba and Tenten were also very close they were neighbors and also knew Naruto and Sasuke. Kankoru, Temari, and Gaara had introduced them to them. They had become close friends very easily. They wedding incident had impacted them too. It had impacted the whole kingdom and was the begging of the end for them. Many of them thought that the assignation was done by a rival kingdom. But to hear it was just for some stupid girl who couldn't get over being dumped was a bit much to take in.

At least if it was from another kingdom they would have something to fight for. Perhaps someone else would have risen up for the ashes and took back the kingdom for their fallin king and queen and later became the ruler themselves. Then maybe at least the kingdom would have survived. But no instead it fell into chaos and slowly faded into nothing.

Shikamaru and Choji were some of the people who were hit hard by this. They had owned the biggest trading market with other kingdoms, but with no king no one would trade with them. Sure they had the previous king. But he was old and everyone expected him to die soon.

Shino for one believed it that why he moved out the kingdom the moment the news was heard. He never knew Sasuke and Naruto in their past lives but he did attend their wedding as everyone did and even not knowing them back then anyone could feel the pain in the air.

All of this new yet old information was a lot for them to take in. Several of them stayed in their room tell late noon the next day still processing it all. While others chose to get up and explore the past but this time how they remembered it to be rather than how it is now. All the memories etched into the wall all of it made more sence now.

It wasn't until 7:00 did they all gather into the sitting room for a long and much needed talk.

Kiba, tenten, kanuro, temari, neji, hinata, lee, gaara, Hinata, lee shikamraur, choji, ino, shino,


	19. Chapter 19

**So Sorry but this is not a chapter... HEY COME BACK HERE JUST CAUSE IT'S NOT A CHAPTER DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!**

 **Okay so as you all know I have not been able to update much recently because of school. So I decided to organize myself a bit so I will be able to update at least one chapter a day. I see I got your attention now! Though because it's a chapter a day I cannot promise the chapters will be long but they will not be below 1,000 words**

 **The only time I will not update for field trip, community service, etc. The next day I will update double for everyday I missed.**

 **So here's how this is going to work I'm going to only focus on one story at a time. I'll update a chapter a day for that story only until it's done then I'll keep this up until all my current incomplete stories are done.**

 **But that will mean for my stories that are going to have squeal (Married to a Mummy). The squeal will have to wait until I'm caught up. Also it will have to wait after the squeal for my story obsession which I have promised a squeal for a while so... sorry my mummy fans ghost come first.**

 **NOW HERES WHERE YA'LL COME IN!** **I need to know what story to do first. So were having a vote. I will tally up the votes at 12:00 tonight because I want to start updating as soon as possible. So get those votes in if you want your favorite story done first!**

 **I will do this after each story is done. There will be a vote to determine the next.**

 _ **VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I give you your treat!**

Everyone sat around in contemplative silence as they tried to fully process everything they had learned about themselves and each other the night before. Even with a full 12 hours it was still so much to take in. And to add on top of all their identity crisis they had to deal with the fact that one of their friends killed another.

"Why?" Shockingly Gaara was the first to speak. His question was direct to Sakura. No one had to ask what he was talking about. But they were a little surprised about his straight forwardness even for Gaara that was a but much. They had wanted to ask they same question they just didn't know how to approach the subject. Sakura's guilt and regret could immediately be seen reflected in her eyes as she looked down.

She lifted her head soon after determine to face her past mistakes head on and not let them effect her current life. "That was the old me. The self, evil, bigheaded, cruel, and stupid me. I really know what I was doing back then and that ignorance cost me the chance of being happy in that life and jeopardizing my friendships in this one. Even if some of you -she glanced at Sasuke- do not trust me now I completely understand and I will be working hard to earn your trust and respect back again. I will show you all that I am not the same person as before, but a new woman entirely who will not betray her friends." Sakura finished watching for their reactions to her words.

Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's causing her to turn to him. "You've already one me over." He said with an encouraging grin. He would never know just how much those words meant to Sakura in that moment. She was nearly fighting tears. The others saw this reaction and gave their own uplifting words.

"We could never hate you! Your family!"

"If Naruto can forgive you I certainly can."

"I forgive you too. But I'd love you if you give me you potato chips in you hotel suite."

"Hate is not of my nature."

The comments went round and round everyone said at least one thing except Sasuke. Who was greeted with expectant eyes on him when they were done. He stared back before groaning with an eye roll before turning towards Sakura with an annoyed reluctance. "I guess... since technically your a different person even if your souls the same I can't hold it against you. But that doesn't mean I trust yo..!" Sasuke couldn't finish because a very excited Sakura jumped on him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kept repeating. Hearing those words come from the person she hurt the most and knew probably hated her the most was a great relief to her. How she could have ever hated these people.

They had gone into a comfortable silence when Choji said "Soooooooo what's for breakfast?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I know I have been gone for a while.** Even after I promised you guys a treat. Well it wasn't about work this time. But Saturday the week I stopped updating for a while I went to my 7th funeral this year alone and then right after my 8th on Tuesday. So as you can see it's been ruff I just needed some time to really think about life and be there for my family. So If I just fall off the grid for some time just know that this is probably why. And to make matters worse the first funeral of this year was the first in my whole life. So that was hard enough and them all being family hurt even more. But I will try to continue updating on a regular basis but it may not be that frequent for a while or you know I could drown myself in work and you'll be getting several chapter in one day. Well tata for now my little Kittens and enjoy the story.

 **P.S.** I'm thinking of putting up a sonnet that I wrote for my mother on her birth day as a one shot so votes on that and another story were we will all be 'writing' it together. I'll right something out then at the end of every chapter you will all have to vote on one major decision in the story then I will write the next chapter based on the choice. Like those games people play I thought it would be fun and different to try **_Let me know what you think._**

 **Recommendations** **:** Petshop of Horrors manga. So I do recommendations because these shows are so few known (I can tell from lack of stories of them on fanfiction) even though they're sooooooooo good. Check it out and get more stories on their archives!

 **On last thing before you go it's _IMPORTANT_ : **You may notice that update some of my other stories more then just National Treasure for a while because to be honest I have no idea were I'm going with that story or how long it will be and I know a lot of you want this story and others if your PM's are anything to go by sooooooo enjoy. ** ALSO I WILL BE TAKING IDEAS FOR NATIONAL TREASURE.**

 **I DON'T WRITE ANYTHING IN MY AUTHOR NOTE WITHOUT REASON. SO STOP SKIPPING THIS PART SOME OF YOU.**

* * *

"Sooooo... what's for breakfast?" Choji asked. Coxing a laugh for everyone there even Gaara gave a small almost unseen smile... and... was that.. a chuckle? "We'll eat in a while there's just _one more_ surprise for you guys." Naruto said catching all his friends attention again. He noticed an understanding and shocked look cross his husbands face. "Your going to tell them _that?_ I thought you might wait a while." Sasuke said.

"Their all to smart to have kept it hidden for long anyways besides I'm already 5 month my clothes barely hide the bump." Naruto whispered back the last part. Kiba held up his hand and lowered his head in a exhausted and thoughtful way before say addressing Naruto "Hold on. You have MORE secrets what can possibly be left! You can't get anymore shocking then a dead mummy lover, disappearing for a year, and getting past life memories back!" Kiba said voicing every ones distress.

"I'm pregnant." Naruto said simply.

"I stand corrected." Kiba said with wide unbelieving eyes.

Everyone stared at the grinning Naruto and Sasuke with open jaws. "H..how? W. why? What!?" Neji said. Which would have had everyone laughing seeing him stuttering for the first time but they themselves were all to shocked to laugh at his expense. But Naruto wasn't he was practically falling on Sasuke trying to sit up while laughing. Sasuke joined him in his laughter simply because Naruto had that effect on him.

"Calm down all of you!" Naruto was finally able to get out. "In our past lives the royal priest blessed my soul so that no matter what life time I would be able to carry children. For the sake of Sasuke and me seeing as everyone thought and were correct that we are soul mates. So that in the future when we are constantly reborn we can continue to have kids." Naruto explained.

Sakura was first to get out of her shock. "That's great Naruto! Can I be there when you deliver the baby! Is it going to be a boy or a girl!" Sakura said sitting closer to Naruto and pulling him in a hug. "We don't know what it's going to be we wanted it to be a surprise." Naruto said. The others finally came out their frozen states of shock and also congratulated the expecting couple.

Sasuke suddenly got a look as if he had just remembered something. "Naruto we forgot to ask them about that thing we discussed when you were considering telling your friends!" This once again caught everyone attention. "What thing?" Naruto asked with a confused face. It had been a long couple of days with a lot of surprises and changes you couldn't blame him for forgetting something.

"You _know._ The thing!" He said again stressing the word thing. Naruto's face lit up in realization. "Oooooh that thing!" He said. Shikamaru tried of being in the dark about everything finally shouted "What thing! There's always a thing! I don't think my beating heart can take anymore things!" Naruto gave a guilty smile at his words. He knows he was throwing a lot at his friends at once. Living mummy was enough to make any sane person think they weren't adding everything else that's happen you can blame Shikamaru for snapping.

His friends were looking at him with expecting faces. Naruto cleared his throat before starting. "Do you all remember at one point when we were in our past lives the Pharaoh announced he would conquer the world for Egypt?" Naruto said getting a round of nods. "Well he didn''t exactly fail at that." Everyone's face scrunched up in confusion but they didn't interrupt.

"You can say he had insurance. Sasuke." Sasuke took over for Naruto "We are going to claim the world for all of our homeland and we want all of you be our side as we do so. As friends, council members, and generals for our armies." He finished.

Complete silence filled the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sooooooooooo next chapter... yeah**

 **Enjoy**

 **Also go back and read last chapters author note if you didn't it was all** ** _IMPORTANT_** **. I need feed back on things. Thanks guys also Our story is coming to an end soon so enjoy every chapter thoroughly. Also their probably be another sequel if you guys want one.**

Gaara for once in his life didn't know what to do. He was usually so... detached from everything that it really made it easy for him make to decisions at times. But being told your now immortal friend and his undead Mummy boyfriend were going to take over the world and wanted him and the rest of his friends help was enough to rattle even him.

He may not have shown it on the outside like everyone else but on the inside. HE was running around screaming and smashing his head into things to try and calm down. To say the least it wasn't working. He was still panicking.

He heard one of his friends giving out a overwhelmed sigh. He couldn't really bother to tell who it was because he was still processing his self. "Ummm Naruto... we support you entirely in anything you want to do... even marry a mummy from all or past a..and umm getting our own memories and staying here with you if that's what you want. B..but world domination is... w..well don't you think it's crossing a line.. Just a little! Well?" Neji said trying to express all their feeling in a way that wouldn't upset their friends. Because clearly they have lost their minds and it wouldn't be good to set them off.

Naruto gave a laugh at their expressions. They just kept getting better and better. But he tried to calm himself down when he noticed that they were truly worried and nervous looking. "Oh? You guys don't like the idea of being immortal and ruling the world with us?" He asked confused. Who in their right mind would pass up the opportunity to live a eternal life of relaxation and luxury.

Also it's not like the were going to be evil rulers. He had been to Sasuke's lessons in their old life and it was quite clear that he was taught that a kingdom is nothing with out it's people and a kings duty was to serve his kingdom and keep his citizens happy. In return the trusted and loyally served him as their leader.

Things might be bumpy at first with public relations but they had plenty of time afterwards to convince them that this was an improvement from their now corrupted world and they would all get better treatment with Sasuke as their leader. Naruto truly believed this because he knew Sasuke was a great man and an even better ruler. Who thought of his people before anything. And would do his best to ensure they all lived long happy wealthy lives.

He just needed his friends to understand this. "Guys you all know that we aren't the type to take things like this lightly. We intend to do this for the better of everyone look at world. It's corrupted. Not all of it but enough to where to may good people are being messed over while the bad continue to rise to the top. Even the people who are supposed to stop this are some of the ones doing it. If the world had a stable leader who had enough time to truly take care of this worlds problem it would start to get better. Think about how few good leaders have actually come to power in history and how many had enough time, resources, and capability to achieve what needed to be done. Sasuke can be that person. He will live forever which gives him plenty of time and more to fix the major and small problems. He's just come into this time so he doesn't have a desensitized way of thinking yet. And he truly has a vision and wants what's best for this world Can you all understand that?" Naruto finished hoping he got his point across.

He could see the understanding looks on his friends faces. Which made him feel happy. Because that let him know that they at least understood and were (even if they didn't know it) considering the idea. "But isn't world domination kind of extreme?" Kiba said with a truly baffled look. Since he understood their point now it wasn't to unrealistic and crazy it was more like... If a dad found of his daughter was finally old enough to be attractive to guys and made her become a nun because he was scared she would get pregnant.

That was how this situation could be looked at. The problem was defiantly their but the means to fix it work but are unnecessarily extreme. Naruto and Sasuke gave exasperated sighs and shakes of their heads at them like their reasoning was completely irrelevant to the point. Sasuke was the one to talk this time. "Okay since your all so sure were being extreme give me one good successful way that could fix this world?" He asked.

That left them all dumbfound. They sat with considering looks for what seemed like a half hour. Occasionally getting excited looks like they had figured it out before slumping back into their chair mumbling things like 'No.. someone already tried that' or 'The last person that did that died.' Then Kiba got a wide eyed look on his face a blustered very loudly "Damn! There really is no other way to fix the world! Huh. Maybe you guys idea wasn't so crazy after all." He said excepting. "Okay I'm in." He said with an casual grin on his face like he was just talking about the weather and not agreeing to taking over the world.

The others gave him a shocked look that he could just except that and go along with this so easily. But this _was_ Kiba they were talking about. It wasn't actually that surprising that he'd be the first to agree. He was just that easy going of the type. "But we have to go pick Akamaru from the sitters in America first. They wouldn't let me bring pets on the plane so I had to leave him there." Kiba said with a thoughtful look.

That sentence was enough to bring everyone to tears in laughter. Only Kiba would think of his pet at a time like this. "Well if Kiba's going to help I guess I could too." Shino said. Followed by Hinata then Neji, Tenten, and all the others. They all knew this would be the outcome anyways even if some.. no most still had doubts they could never pass this opportunity. They knew Naruto and Sasuke would do it anyways and they couldn't not help their friends in need not to mention if they didn't say yes their whole lives they would be stuck with the thought:

 _What would have happen if I said yes?_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So guys... How do I say this... about three or four doors down from me a man was holding his grandma hostage by gun point they had to call all the police department, a helicopter, and the swat team. I think they also called the people who deal with the criminal insane. They got the grandma out but the man is still in the house. He killed a detective and they still can't get him out. They locked down my neighborhood and I can't leave nor can anyone else. This has been going on for a while now. Like** ** _days_** **a while. Last night was a very frightening time for me. So much so That I slept in the same bed as my sister with no complaint and we cant stand each other. I decided to write this chapter to keep my mind off of all this sooooo enjoy... I guess.**

4 months Later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!" Naruto screamed nearly destroying Sasuke's hand as he squeezed it with as much forces as he was pushing with.

"Come on Naruto you can do it!"

"Your almost there."

"Just a little further love!"

Naruto heard encouragement coming from everywhere. From all his friends... well now immortal family as he pushed with all his might. The pain was near unbearable. So much so Naruto questioned why he wanted a natural birth to begin with? Lured into the belief that it was beautiful and amazing he opted to do it this way instead of the painless version of Sasuke just removing the baby with magic. He wanted to truly earn his baby.

He was regretting that decision.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! This is your fault!" Naruto said sending Sasuke a glare that made him wonder for a second if Naruto was possessed. Because that glare could send fear itself running for the hills. He gulped and just nodded in agreement with everything Naruto was saying. Just letting him know to breath and take his time like he was told he should do.

"Just one more push!" Sakura said getting ready to catch the baby seeing as she was the only one with any medical experiences. She had taken all the classes in college and gone to medical school before they all decided on just being traveling writers for their career. Naruto gave his loudest cry as he pushed harder then he had before and a loud cry was heard as Sakura wrapped the baby up after quickly cleaning it.

"It's a boy!" she said handing the baby to Naruto who gave a tired smile. They baby settled down immediately when it was in it's mothers arms. Naruto stared at the little bundle of joy running his finger under his chin causing him to give a giggle he looked up at a proud and happy Sasuke before looking back down. This moment was worth all the pain he had just experienced. And He was happy to think in 13 years this little boy would be a full grown warrior and would help start their on taking over the world.

"What are going to name him?" Hinata asked leaning over with the rest of his friends to get a better look. Except Choji who was in the back setting down the camera that was filming this whole thing.

Naruto sent a brief glance to Sasuke seeing him wait expectantly too.

"Konohamaru. That's his name." He said with a big smile at his little boy who was smiling right back.

 **Sorry it's so short but as you know my nerves are bad. So I was thinking of doing a side story of the 13 years of Konohamaru's life from his perspective before doing the next sequel of when they start their plans to take over the world on his 13th birthday. That's an age when boys were considered men in old times. SOOOO THOUGHTS.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So Guys this is not a chapter but you need to read it if your following my stories. I decided to take a little break from them so that I could go back on my old ones like The Pharaoh's Lover and Obsession and do corrections.**

 **I was reading over my stories the other day to figure out why the hell I had so many favs and follows and I noticed a lot of miss spelling and messed up sentence structure so I am going back and fixing it.**

 **If you notice that you keep getting emails for stories I already finished just ignore them.**


	25. Chapter 25

**OKAY SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT ALL MY STORIES WILL BE TRANSFERRED AND CONTINUED ON WWW ARCHIEVESOFOUROWN COM UNDER THE SAME AUTHOR AND STORY NAMES.**


End file.
